lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Комната 23
| КтоПостроил =Проект ДХАРМА | Контролируется =Другие }} Комната 23 закрытая комната в здании, входящее в состав Гидры, где Карл и Уолт содержались Другими, и где Карлу показывали видео, промывающее мозги. Здание носит логитип Гидры, тем не мение оно похоже отделено от остальной станции. Комната 23 находится в конце коридора. Комната напротив ведет наружу. За ней находится лестница, так как за зданием поверхность ниже, чем спереди. Пленники Уолт Уолт говорит Майклу что Другие заставляли его "делать тесты", после которых Биатриса Клу становится взволнованной и угрожает отправить Уолта в "Комнату" опять. Уолт застывает только от одного упоминания о этом. Позже Бен реагирует на пищащую тревогу в комнате 23. Джульет уже там, а несколько Других убегают. Человек, предполагаемо Уолт, внутри и делает такое, что пугает их всех. Джульет отказывает идти в комнату и говорит, что ни Биа Клу, ни Том и никто другой не хочет войти в комнату. Джулиет говорит, что Махаил ищет Уолта и они могут его вернуть. Бен говорит нет. Джулиет говорит Бену, что ситуации под его ответственностью, так как именно он хотел привезти Уолта сюда. Бен поправляет ее. говоря, что Джейкоб хотел привезти Уолта сюда. Джулиет пытает убедить Бена. что Уолт опасен, но Бен отвечает, что Уолт только ребенок. Джулиет ведет его наружу, где показывает ему кучку мертвых птиц на земле, под окном. Затем Бен поворачивается к Джулиет с очень озабоченым лицом. Карл внутри комнаты 23, Карлу промывали мозги, заставляя его смотреть видео, привязанным ко стулу, в то время как играла чрезвычайно громкая барабанная музыка. Он был найден с внутривенной трубкой, торчащей из его руки и в специальных очках. Видео содержало многочисленные короткометражные ролик и текст, а также короткие показы Джеральда ДеГрута И Алвара Хансо. в тоже время здание, в котором находится "Комната 23", охранялось Алдо. . На двд-диске 3 сезона продюсеры спросили о назначении "Комнаты 23". "Дэймон Линделоф: проект ДХАРМА проводил все эти экспиременты на животных, так чтоже комната в которой находился Карл была для людей, или же каким животным показывали эти фильмы. Что же там на самом деле происходило? Видео Описание видео Карла Восьмиугольная матрица 10 на 10 с чередующимися квадратиками изображений, с 3 отсутствующими квадратами по углам ---- "Plant a good seed and you will joyfully gather fruit (Посадите хорошее семя и вы будете с удовольствием собирать плоды)" на фоне * желтого цветка * розового цветка * оранжевого цветка ---- Изменяющее изображение лилово-синего пледа ---- "EVERYTHING CHANGES (ВСЕ МЕНЯЕТСЯ)" на фоне: * восьми различный античных монет * серебрянной монете 1921 года * Катушка с фотопленкой (англ.) на поцарапанной поверхности 4 CD дисков * печки-буржуйки * толстая труба с вентилем * циркуль * три клавиатуры от электронных пианино ---- 10x10 восьмиугольная матрица из изображениями с двумя центральными горизонтальными и вертикальными строками, комбинирующеми две клеточки и кмбинирующие четыре цетральные клеточки. Изображение меняет симметрично и содержит: * Яркий белый свет, светящий в темнуюю пещеру * Силует парустника на фоне садящегося солнца * Последовательно взрывающиеся фейрверки * УЗИ ---- Видеоряд из кукольных лиц крупным планом: * левая сторона повернута на 90° по часовой стрелки * правая строна повернута на 90° по часовой стрелки (три изображения) * лицо по центру повернуто на 75° по часовой стрелки ---- Статуя Будды ---- Высоконтрастная картинка крупным планом: лицо с фокусировкой на глазах и носе ---- Изменяющее изображение лилово-синего пледа ---- Видео ролик Луны, меняящуюся с полумесяца на полную ---- "We are the causes of our own suffering (Все мы последствие наших собственных мучений" на фоне * видеоряда из 6 различных изображений черно-белых насекомых * видеоряда из 5 различных изображений оранжевых рыбок ---- an energy-saver lightbulb curves to resemble a yin-yang symbol 3/4 от полной Луны ---- Птичье гнездо ---- Ожерелье с орнаментом пожожим на глаз(из турецкой мифологии; смотри Назар (англ.)) ---- Спидометр из Honda Accord 1992 или 1993 года со стрелкой на нуле. ---- Шестеренки, скорее всего от часов, крупным планом ---- Макароны; возможно со шпинатом ---- "God loves you as He loved Jacob (Бог любит Вас, как он любил Иакова" на фоне лестницы покрытой желтыми коврами --- Изменяющее изображение лилово-синего пледа ---- Изменяющаяся белая загогулина (возможно нить лампочки) на фоне: * Внутренность завода или схожего строения с большим количеством труб 9видеоряд и из трех изображений) * Каменная стена крупным планом * Африканская деревянная маска крупным планом * Алвар Хансо в окне ---- "THINK ABOUT (ПОДУМАЙТЕ О)" а затем "ВАШЕЙ ЖИЗНИ" жирными белыми буквами на фоне черного фона превращающегося в восьмиугольную матрицу из симметричных квардратных изображений включая: * пчелу * маска или лицо статуи * черный обьект с круглым дном и тремя зубцами на вершине ---- Частично обрезанный текст: "----ER" и "---Y" и "---THE" на фоне: * Джеральд ДеГрут * другая фраза похоже является "ANOTHER WAY (Другой путь)". ---- Изображение с заметками Связь с The Lost Experience * Очень похожий фильм ДХАРМЫ, названый Психологический видеотест был замечен в The Lost Experience. Он включал 115 на первый взгляд случайных (и иногда отвлекающих) изображений, быстро показаных, без текста и звука. Аудио в обратном порядке * Женский голос повторяющий "Only fools are enslaved by time and space (Только дураки порабощены временем и пространством)" слышен множество раз в видеофильм, пущенном в обратном порядке. Этот спрятанный ключ является ссылкой на схожие слова науденные в так называемом 'разговоре ДХАРМЫ' озаглавленный Перспективы буддизма в пространстве и времени: http://www.dharmaweb.org/index.php/Buddhist_Perspective_on_Time_and_Space "Мудрый знает как идеально использовать время и пространство; они ведут к свободной и гармоничной жизни. Дураки порабощены временем и пространством; они заняты, бегая туду-сюда весь день. Мудрость или глупость, разница очевидна." * Голоса в начале пущеного наоборот видео кажутся как будто на неизветном языке, но на самом деле это разговор Алекс и Сойера в конце, пущенный наобот. Следующий звук похож на одышку, но на самом деле это Кейт повторящая имя Сойера, чтобы привлечь его внимание, перед тем как они вытащили его из комнаты. * Несколько раз резкий звук звучит как фейрверк, в видео наоборот. mVCFbUPPZRo Полное Видео Оффициальное полное видео на двд-диске в качестве Пасхального яйца, и было выпущенно на полном экране. Gar6JyV6800 Общая информация Основное * Музыка слышимая в Комнате 23 была сочинена композитором, Майклом Гиаччино. http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?t=68789 * В Season 3 Q&A, Дэймон Линделоф и Карлтон Кьюз сказали, что в было включено несколько Пасхальных яиц, которые проливают свет на скелеты Адама и Евы, найденых Джеком в . Очень большая вероятность, что видео из Комнаты 23 содеожало одно из этих Пасхальных яиц. * Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) комментарий: Комната 23 находится на острове Гидры, который сконструирован для зоологических экспирементов. Использовалася ли она только на людях, или она использовалась на животных ранее? И если так, то на каких? Культурные отсылки Кино и ТВ Религия и Идеологии *'Библия' - "Бог любит Вас также, как он любил Иакова" это отсылка на Малахию 1:2-3 и Роману 9:13. Певел цитирует Малахию показывая, что Бог решил благословить Иакова и его потомков и проклять Исаю и его потомков. Благословение\проклятие не было основано на благочестии или греховности братьев, а на волю Божью **Исая отдала свое право первородства Иакову. *'Буддизм' - "Посадите хорошее семя и вы будете с удовольствием собирать плоды" цитата из буддисткого текста Дхармапада (англ.) * "Все мы последствие наших собственных мучений" и "ПОДУМАЙТЕ О СВОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ" схожа с буддисткими отсылками к Четырем Благородным Истинам. :* Фраза "Все меняется" схожа с буддисткой сутрой, котрая утверждает, "Все меняется, все появляется и исчезает; но есть идеальное спокойствие когда одно превышает оба и рождение и вымирание." Вопросы без ответа * Какого назначение этой практики? * Есть ли связь между изображениями и текстом? * Почему любовь Богу к Иакову упоминается в прошедшем времени? * Как долго Карл находился там? * Смотрел ли Уолт видео? * Была ли эта техника использована на ком либо другом?